


Suffer Quietly

by mischiefandmagic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, seth liked it on tumblr, so hopefully it is good, this is based off of the "suffer quietly" post from Texts, this is what i did for super secret texts project thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefandmagic/pseuds/mischiefandmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in love with my friend and I feel like it goes against everything I've ever thought about myself. What do I do? (Super Secret Texts Project piece)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer Quietly

_I’m in love with my friend and I feel like it goes against everything I’ve ever thought about myself. What do I do?_

 

The gray anonymous face patiently waited for his answer, yet it had been ten minutes since he had first read the ask. Since then he had reread it exactly 87 times, including his most recent rereading of it. Nevertheless, he still didn’t have an answer.

He looked up, expecting to see John either in his chair reading the daily newspaper or in the kitchen making tea. Sadly, John was neither. Right, of course. John was at the clinic. It was the reason he logged onto the shared blog of theirs in the first place.

_John._

The recent memories tasted bittersweet in his mouth. Novosibirsk hadn’t been too kind to him. _Picana eléctrica._ He shuddered. No, it definitely had not. But John...

“ _Just wait, I’ll come up with something. Someone has to save you from your own stupidity, and by ‘someone’, I mean **me**._ ” And John had, hadn’t he. Not the John that was only a figment of his own imagination, but the real John. And all because of that stupid, ridiculous, bloody blog of his. (Really, what was everyone’s attraction to _The Aluminium Crutch_?) But, yes, it was John who had (indirectly) saved him.

John saved him. For (figuratively) the millionth time.

But it was also John who had wrapped the chain of the handcuffs around his neck, almost suffocating him. _God_ , he had loved it.

 

....

 

Love...

_Suffer quietly._

_SH_


End file.
